


The Backwards Wedding Tie

by Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Old Married Couple Bickering, Ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya/pseuds/Obviously_Sherlocked_Anya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's ties his tie backwards, and John can't control himself, nor his laughter. There is playful Holmes to Watson banter everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Backwards Wedding Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I did not mean for this to happen. It just did. My apologies.

John kept his chin held upwards, and his trembling fingers clasped messily behind his back. His breath tangled in his throat, and seeped away, as his beloved sleuth entered the echoing room.

Sherlock’s curls were unruly and cute, scattered in bunches atop his head. He was ruffling and tugging at them. Reciting his vows for the nth time, more likely than not. His skin was flushed hot, pinched pink in an abundance of different places; the tips of his ears, nose, and sprinkled over those ridiculously defined cheekbones, a dusting of crimson honey, pretty and prominent. His suit was taut and haughty, a prime example of eloquently-laced superiority.

Though, something was off.

Oh.

The tie.

It was on backwards.

The tag was sticking out.

Christ, that was fucking adorable.

Maybe John had a bit of a violent blush now too.

“John?”

His eyes snapped upwards, a big-eyed Sherlock, worrying his lower lip, had his head tipped curiously, leaning in, in utter concern.

"Are you all right? You weren’t responding...” he explained, swallowing dryly.

Damn, his mind had to pick now to short-circuit and burn out.

“F-Fine.” Stop. Squeaking. John. You. Bloody. Idiot.

“What had you so distracted?”

And, John was giggling. He stepped closer, and snaked his hands between them, grasping Sherlock’s tie, with the hint of a grin on his lips. He flipped it, and revealed the lovely mistake to the detective, whose cheeks were a burning rosy-red.

“I-I—”

“No, no, I love it. It’s adorable, sweetheart.”

“I knew I would mess this up somehow.”

“Ah, don’t frown. Here, let me help you.”

John loosened the knot, and slid the tie around, under the crisp ivory collar, his fingers expert as they redid the dark silk.

“There.”

“Better?”

“Very.”

Sherlock’s lips twitched, as he bit back a smile. John stood on his tiptoes, pressing an airy kiss to one of those adorning cheekbones.

“Can we get married now, John?”

“Are you wearing anything else backwards?”

“I don’t know, I can’t exactly see myself.”

“Arse.”

“You love it.”

“Ah, wait, there’s something right...”

Sherlock’s eyes darted downwards in bewilderment.

“Here!” John flicked his idiot detective’s nose, before stepping away, grinning foolishly.

“Git.”

“Your git.”

“Why did I ever say yes to you?”

“‘Cause you love me, babe.”

“Unfortunately, I do.”

“Fortunately.” John corrected.

“No, no, this adoration is quite awful, honestly. I bloody abhor it.”

“Stop using such fanciful words.”

“Never.”

“If I could snog you right now, in order to shut you up, I would.”

“Try me.”

“Marry me, and I will. All night long.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“How do you know?”

“Because the most we’ve ever done is—”

“Don’t underestimate the powerful mix of love, marriage, motivation, and alcohol, Sherlock.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“You started it.”

Sherlock felt a swat to the back of his head, and whined, flipping his body around, and discovering a pouting Molly Hooper.

“I want to hear your vows. Now, on with it. Stop bickering like some old married couple. You can do that in a few years, if you actually get your arses up there, and get married!”

“Yes, Molly.” they answered, in bashful unison.

“Good lads. Now, off.” She pat both their arses, before skipping back to her seat, Tom smiling proudly of his assertive fiancé.

Weddings are never the perfect event. They’re never a fantastic fairy-tale. But, they’re still wonderful nevertheless. And that’s the best part, honestly.


End file.
